Mere Rajakumara
by DemonicFoxSpirit
Summary: After many years of being Prince Soma's butler and friend, Agni begins to develop stronger feelings for the younger man. When Agni makes the mistake of kissing the young prince, he fears that his actions would disgust Soma. So he apologizes, fully willing to accept any punishment the prince saw fit, but is shocked when the prince asks for another kiss... One-shot, YAOI


**WARNING:: SEXUAL THEMES/SITUATIONS. Yaoi. Fandom: Kuroshitsuji. Pairing: Agni x Soma. **

**NOTE:: 'Mere rajakumara' means 'My prince', and 'App meri jindagi, meri dhadkane aur meri saason main hain...aap hi mere sab kuch hain ji' means 'You're my life, my breath, and my heartbeat. You're my everything.'**  
**I translated to the best of my ability, so if I made a mistake, I'm sorry XD**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

xoxo

Beautiful sitar music filled the small shrine-like room, mixed with the smell of jasmine and sandalwood incense. Multiple candles lined the walls casting soft yellow light upon the only inhabitant who sat kneeling in front of an intricately carved gold statue of Kali, Goddess of time, change, and destruction. In one hand she held a scimitar, and in another, a trident, with one foot placed on her husband, Shiva.

He was young, 18 to be exact and stood around 5'6'', with deep plum-purple hair that stopped just past his shoulders and kept pulled back in a ponytail, held by a gold clip. On his forehead was a decorative bindi. His eyes were a soft shade of gold that were surrounded by thick eyelashes that twinkled even brighter only when he was around his beloved butler, Agni. His skin was a beautiful shade of bronze, accented by the gold jewelery he always wore; his lithe, toned body clad in nothing but a simple Indian robe called Sherwani in the color of deep blue, with a dark red vest and accented with golden-yellow around the edges, which was held shut loosely with only a thin piece of red and white striped cloth. Under the Sherwani, he wore plain, tighly-fitting churidars (pants). Bowing before the statue, he recited Kali's mantra.

"O Jayanti Mangala Kali Bhadra-Kali Kapalini. Durga Shiva Kshama Dhatri, Svaha Svadha Namostu' Te."

Just as he finished praying, his butler quietly stepped into the altar room, bringing his right arm up to the center of his chest as he bowed slightly.

"Prince Soma. Please come with me, your bath is ready," the butler said, his deep Indian accent filling the room. Standing at 6'5'', he had short white hair with two braids adorned with silver beads on the right side, a plain off-white turban resting on his head. Accessories consisted of silver hoop earrings and a gold bindi that decorated his forehead, nicely accenting his dark olive skin and piercing slate-gray eyes. He too wore Sherwani, though his was dark green, a yellow and white sash around his waist and slung over his right shoulder, tied against his hip, over plain churidars. His right hand and forearm were wrapped tightly in bandages, which he only unwrapped when calling upon his faith in the goddess, Kali. When doing this, he becomes powerful and his hand glows a light blue, making him known as the 'right-hand of God'. The Indian man smiled as his eyes met the beautiful golden eyes of his master, whom he cared so deeply for and would do anything in his power to make the prince happy and keep him safe. He always felt a deep desire and longing for the younger man, but tried to ignore it and keep those feelings hidden firmly away in the far recesses of his mind. Those kinds of thoughts were blasphemous and strictly forbidden.

But still...they were there. No matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

Soma stood up from his perch on the floor, smiling brightly as he walked over to his butler. "Thank you, Agni." The young man lifted his hand and placed it on Agni's shoulder, unknowingly sending shivers down the other man's spine at the kind gesture. "Would you mind accompanying me?" Soma asked, smiling that dangerously beautiful smile. He was completely oblivious to the way his butler tensed his whole body, breath hitching in his throat as the older man bowed slightly.

"Y-yes, Prince Soma."

Agni followed behind his beloved master, silently wishing he could be more than just a butler to the captivating young man. More than just a friend. They walked through the halls of Soma's childhood home, the silence almost overwhelming. They had decided to leave England and take a small vacation, and since Agni would do anything to make his prince happy, he gave Soma the ability to choose where they went. The tall Indian man was slightly surprised to hear the answer, Bengal, since none of Prince Soma's family was living in the palace anymore, but was more than happy to oblige. They stepped out of the hallway and moved into the dimly lit foyer, coming to a stop in front of an intricate painting of Soma and his family. Agni stayed a few inches behind the prince to give the young man some space. He watched with a heavy heart as Soma moved closer to the image, lifting his hand to place it over the spot where his father sat. Noticing how the smaller man's shoulders sagged, Agni stepped forward a bit and was just about to speak when his master's voice broke the dull silence.

"I cannot believe they all left me...even Meena..." A sob escaped the young Indian's throat, causing Agni's heart to skip a beat. Of course he knew the story behind it all, but that didn't make it any more bearable. He knew of how Soma was treated, being the youngest of twenty-six children; how his father, the King of Bengal, had wanted nothing to do with him, and how his mother also wanted nothing to do with Soma since the only thing she cared about was getting his father's attention. So he was always with Meena, a kind, young Indian woman with long dark hair who made it her duty to care for and protect Soma like he was her brother. Then one day she decided to leave India, and thus, completely broke Soma's heart. Gray eyes met gold as Soma turned away from the painting, tears trailing freely down his bronze cheeks. "I-I...It's just... What did I do...t-to make them hate me?"

"My prince..." Agni stepped forward and placed a hand on Soma's trembling shoulder, and at the shocked look from the young man, quickly pulled it away and bowed. "F-forgive me. Please, you must come now. Before your water gets cold." He watched silently as Soma rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture once more, then dropped his head in what seemed like defeat and walked up the large staircase to the second floor. Agni followed closely behind as they turned to the left and walked about halfway down the dark hallway, then he waited by the door as Soma stepped into the bathroom. "I will check on you later, my prince." The taller man bowed again and turned to leave when Soma spoke softly, voice cracking through sobs.

"Agni...p-please stay."

Agni was beyond shocked. But if that was what the young prince wanted, he would do it. "If that is what you want, Prince Soma." He stepped into the bathroom and turned to shut the door, staying that way for a moment longer to let Soma undress. It would be improper to watch, even though he truly wanted to.

"Will you help me?"

Agni turned around slowly to let Soma's words soak in. "H-help you?" Surely he didn't mean...did he?

Soma was standing right in front of him now, sad, gold eyes staring deeply into his own, and with such adoration that Agni couldn't ignore the tingling that started in his lower abdomen. His heart was racing. He knew it was wrong, and he internally scolded himself, but he lifted his left hand anyway, pulling the gold clip out of the younger man's hair letting the deep violet locks spill over his shoulders. Then he removed the long gold earrings from Soma's ears and placed the items on the shelf beside the tub. Since Soma had already removed his short red vest, Agni moved his hands towards the prince's left hip and slowly untied the sash and let it fall to the floor. The older man watched as Soma turned around, his back facing him, and unfastened his sherwani, lifting his left shoulder to let the dark blue fabric slide an inch or two down. He sucked in a ragged breath when Soma's head turned slightly to the left, allowing a sliver of gold to peek through his bangs. "Please...Agni."

Agni bit his lip and shuddered slightly as he lifted both hands to the back of Soma's exposed neck, lightly pressing his fingers against the skin and curled them into the fabric, slowly pushing until the clothing landed on the floor. The older Indian man sucked in a deep breath when his prince turned around to face him, bare-chested and beautiful, gold eyes gleaming with something Agni couldn't decipher. Heart thundering wildly in his chest, he lifted one hand and pushed Soma's bangs aside and behind his ear. Time seemed to stop. Agni could distinctly hear the beating of both their hearts, although comapared to his own, Soma's was calm and regular, not loud and erratic. Neither of them spoke. There was no need for words. The longer Agni stared into the golden eyes of his master, all rational thought completely left him. Before he knew it, Agni had closed the space between them, placing his lips softly against the lips of the younger man before him.

Fire erupted instantly in the pit of his stomach, the intensity from it doubling then tripling as he let a low groan escape his throat. All the pent-up longing and frustration seemed to flow from his body in large waves, and although he was sure to be scolded for his improper actions, he lifted his hands to Soma's trembling shoulders and pulled the smaller man closer until their bodies touched, completely enthralled by the feelings and emotions running through his very heart and soul. The kiss was light yet still passionate, and only made the older man crave more from the young prince. Agni craved more than the prince was willing to give, even though the young naiive man knew nothing about what it was he was supposed to give. The prince was innocent. Pure. Agni slipped his tongue out and lightly ran it against Soma's lower lip, thus earning him a light but firm push on his heaving chest. He immediately broke the kiss and upon opening his lust-filled eyes, saw nothing but confusion on his prince's face, cheeks lightly dusted with a soft shade of pink. Soma was beautiful, but Agni had made a grave mistake. And he would gladly accept any punishment for his offensive behavior.

"My prince...I-I..." The older Indian man was overwrought with self-pity and remorse for what he had done, but even though he took was what not his, he did not entirely regret it. He wished he could give Soma the full attention he deserved. Wished that he could show the young prince exactly what he felt for him. Soma had absolutely no idea what effect he had on Agni. Had no idea how a simple smile or just the way he looked at him made new emotions surface and rampage through his body like a sandstorm, threatening to render the older man completely defenseless to the feelings coursing through his body and making him do something so vile and yet so beautiful to the young man he longed for. He would apologize forever if that was what it took. He knew what he did was wrong, and he felt that no amount of pleading and begging on his knees would be enough to reverse the damage. A single blood-red tear traveled down his face as he closed his eyes tightly and took a few steps back, bowing deeply to his master. "F-forgive me, prince Soma!"

Without waiting for a response, Agni quickly turned on his heel and walked through the door, leaving a startled and confused Soma behind.

xoxo

He still couldn't believe it. What had come over him? Why couldn't he ever control himself around the prince? Deciding it was best to occupy his rampaging thoughts with something else, Agni quickly made his way through the winding halls until he came to a stop in the brightly lit kitchen. The floor was made up of clean white tile, the cabinets painted an off-white beige color with light brown trim. The counter tops made of only the finest granite glistened in the bright light as the distressed Indian man tried to busy himself with preparing supper for the night. His mind was still racing, images of his prince bare-chested and standing before him flashing behind tightly closed eyes. It was hard for Agni to focus on anything besides his prince, the only person he had ever allowed himself to become obsessed with. Brightly shining golden eyes beckoned to him, calling forth his inner beast and making him think of doing things to the prince that could only be described as vulgar. Improper. Beautiful... The idea of ravishing the prince's small body with his hands and lips and tongue seemed to only make him hungrier, the thoughts beginning to fester and thrash around in his mind until his vision began to grow cloudy with need and desire. With a pained cry, Agni dropped to his knees and slammed his clenched fists against the floor in front of him. Tears of blood trailed down his face as the scenes of what he did played and danced through his head, and he could still feel the prince's body and lips against his own...he could still taste him...and he wanted the young man more than ever.

The sound of a bell ringing softly jerked Agni out of his trance and he stood from the floor, which was now stained with a small puddle of blood. He retrieved a cloth off the counter and bent to clean the blood off the floor, but the excessive ringing of the bell made him just drop the rag over the puddle and he quickly made his way to his prince.

Agni ascended the stairs leading to the second floor and turned to the left, walking silently down the hall as his raging thoughts plagued him. He passed the bathroom but halted instantly, taking a few steps back until he was standing in the doorway of the open room, the smell of his prince still lingering in the slightly steamy air. The way Soma smelled was intoxicating, his natural scent being the most potent. Every time Agni was near the young prince his heart would start beating uncontrollably and his body would begin to shake. He breathed in deeply, the smell of Soma's lavendar shampoo mixing quite well with his natural musk. It was...excruciatingly arousing.

The sound of the bell again made Agni turn on his heel and step out of the bathroom, and turning to his right, walked silently down the hall until he came to a stop just outside Soma's room, the sweet lavendar smell lingering in the air. The older man waited for a moment longer, then finally lifted his left hand to lightly knock on the door. "My prince, are you alright?" There was a short silence followed by a slight shuffling sound, and then Soma's voice cracked from the darkness of the room, spoken so low it was almost unheard.

"Agni..."

The older man swallowed deeply as he pushed the door open, revealing the prince sitting in front of a mirror and staring at his own reflection, the only light being the two lit candles on the bedside table. Agni slowly stepped into the room so as not to startle the prince, and lifted his right arm to the middle of his slightly heaving chest. The urge to just run to his prince and wrap his arms tenderly around the younger man seemed to weigh down on him, but he resisted. He needed to control himself so he didn't make another mistake like the last one. "Prince Soma, what is wrong? I was busy preparing supper for tonight when you called, are you not hungry?"

Soma said nothing, just sitting there with his shoulders slumped as if someone were pushing down on them and holding him in place. Then the young man shook his head slightly and continued to look into the mirror like he was waiting for something, then finally he spoke quietly. "Agni...what you did to me in the bathroom...what do you call that?"

"My prince, that is called a kiss. It is something that people do when they really care for each other. Please, forgive me for my actions, it was wrong of me." Agni bowed to his master and waited for his punishment, but nothing came. No shouting, no anger, just...silence. He would much rather be thoroughly scolded for his improper and disgusting behavior than have the prince fall silent for too long. He loved seeing the prince happy and laughing and asking many questions and just being young and full of curiosity but...the prince still stayed silent. Agni walked up behind his prince cautiously and picked up the jeweled brush from off the table. "Would you like me to comb your hair, my prince?" The older man shuddered violently when he saw Soma's eyes light up from in the mirror, the thoughts of what he wanted so badly to do to the prince running wild through him, but he ignored the feelings. He ignored the new ideas forming and the memories of the kiss from before. He tried to still his erratically beating heart, but to no avail. Lifting the brush, he began to comb through the prince's beautiful hair, the softness and scent overwhelming his senses drastically. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer, especially if he stayed in such close proximity of the one man he truly cared for...

"Agni...would it be alright if... Would you do it again?"

Agni couldn't speak. The hand that was clutching the brush so delicately, now tightened almost painfully, and the older man violently shivered at the way Soma had said that. Soma's voice had been so...innocent. Like a child asking for forgiveness after doing something wrong. So blissful... "My prince...are you sure?" He sure hoped he hadn't been hearing things in his euphoric state...

Soma said nothing as he stood up from the stool he had been sitting on, turning to face his beloved master. "Yes, I am quite sure. Would you please...?"

Agni couldn't even nod his head. He leaned closer to the young prince and hesitantly placed his lips against the lips of the younger man before him. Just like before, fire instantaneously erupted within him, nearly bringing him to his knees. All sensible thought left him completely as he placed both hands on either side of Soma's head, pulling him closer and sliding out his tongue to tease the prince's lower lip. He would pray to the Gods forever to atone for his actions, but right now...he gave in to the carnal urges from deep inside him. "My prince...I can't...I need you..." he said between feathery light kisses. Agni just couldn't control himself any longer, so he stepped backwards towards the bed and sat on the edge, pulling Soma down to straddle his thighs. Just the feeling of the younger man against his lower body, the feel of Soma's breath fanning over his face, the thought of what it would feel like to be seated deep within the ever-so-tight walls of the young prince's hot, unexplored cavern... Agni groaned deeply when he heard Soma gasp audibly, the sound reverberating through his ears.

"A-Agni...something is happening..."

Agni opened his eyes and saw that Soma was now looking down between his legs, quickly understanding what the issue was. He could see the slight bulge under the fabric of Soma's beige colored churidars, the evidence of the younger Indian's arousal spurring Agni on even more. "My prince..." He reached down and placed a hand over Soma's erection, rubbing firmly, thus earning him a sexy moan. "It is not something you need to be afraid of. You are getting aroused..." The older man tightened his grip, and Soma bucked his hips.

"A...aroused? What does this mean?"

Agni could see the wonder reflected in the prince's golden eyes. It was a sight he loved more than anything. Agni leaned in to bury his face in Soma's neck, inhaling deeply before speaking. "It only means...that you are enjoying what I am doing to you..." The older man flicked out his wet tongue to taste his prince, and was overly delighted to hear Soma gasp yet again. Pulling back, he rubbed his hand over Soma's now stiff erection and smiled seductively. "Would you like me to continue?"

Soma averted his eyes and blushed, his cheeks lightly dusted with a soft shade of pink that accented his bronze skin beautifully. "W-what are you going to do...?"

Agni grinned and flipped the both of them so that he was now on top of the young prince, grinding his painfully erect length against Soma's thigh. He groaned loud, which startled Soma, and he kissed the younger man passionately so he would no longer be frightened. After a moment longer, Agni pulled away from the kiss to gaze into Soma's eyes. "I do not mean to scare you, prince. Tell me, what is on your mind?"

Soma opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, closed his eyes and turned away from Agni. The young man still seemed scared, but before Agni could move away, Soma wrapped a hand around Agni's forearm, holding the oolder man in place. "Do you wish...to..." Soma sighed, lifting his eyes slightly to peek at the man so close to him from behind purple bangs. "Do you wish to make love to me, Agni?"

Agni was stunned into silence. Never before had he ever met a more innocent person in all his life but this...it was as if the prince knew about this sort of thing all along. "Prince..." He couldn't manage more than that, all he could do was stare intently at the younger man beneath him, trying desperately to resist the urge to strip Soma and just bury himself deep within his prince over and over again. It was quite hard...

"Agni, please...make love to me. Show me what it's like..." Soma lifted a hand to Agni's forehead and pushed the white turban off, letting it fall to the bed. He then buried that same hand into short, white hair and tugged slightly, and Agni almost lost it. "Show me what it feels like to be loved. Make me forget about what my family did to me... Let me know that I'm the most important person in your life."

And that was it. Agni covered Soma's lips with his own and quickly busied his hands with removing the prince's clothing, then rubbed his hands up and down the subtly toned chest of the younger man. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Soma's breathing, but when Agni slid his tongue into the younger Indian's mouth, it was like trying to breathe under water. His breath left him instantly. The older Indian man was fighting a waging war inside himself, not wanting to rush and hurt his prince, but he was losing drastically. At last, Soma was naked beneath him. Agni stared, licking his lips the entire time, and smiled when he noticed Soma was blushing madly. Agni then made quick work of removing his own clothing, and using his knee, he spread Soma's legs and lifted them to bend at the knee. He then slid his lower body between those long, slender legs, and when his erection rubbed erotically against Soma's firm cheeks, Agni hissed and cried out Soma's name. He couldn't take it anymore...

Agni rubbed his left hand over Soma's bare chest and pinched each nipple, reveling in the sweet, sensual noises his prince was making. Never before had he heard a more beautiful sound...however, he wanted to hear more. Raising his hand, he stopped at the prince's hot mouth and slid a finger against the younger man's lower lip. "Open your mouth..."

Soma did as he was told, slowly sucking three digits into his hot mouth and quickly coated them with saliva. Agni watched in astonishment at the way Soma worked his pink tongue around each finger, violet eyes sliding shut, and Agni could clearly see a few beads of sweat running down the prince's face. The scene was entirely too erotic...and the noises... Slurping noises mixed with soft mewls and whimpers turned into moans that were more than lustful. Agni pulled his dripping wet fingers from the walls of Soma's mouth and moved his hand down between long legs, kissing Soma passionately before speaking. "Soma...I need you to relax now. If you don't, this will hurt you."

Soma nodded eagerly, and spread his legs further apart. "I'm...ready..."

That voice...so beautiful. Agni held his breath as he rubbed the first of three fingers against Soma's tight hole, then slowly pushed the tip past the ring of flesh. Soma gasped loudly, his mouth open slightly as the finger pushed deeper before finally settling deep inside him. Agni pulled the finger back out, only to push it in completely in one thrust, drawing pained cries from his master. "Soma, do you want me to stop? I don't want to hu-"

"No! Please...more..."

Agni pulled the first finger out and added a second, pushing them both in as deep as they would go, Soma's tight walls seemingly drawing them deeper as he moaned and writhed against the bed when Agni began to scissor them inside him. Finally, he added the third finger, and was assaulted by the most amazing sounds he had ever heard. Choked gasps and grunts filled his ears, and Agni couldn't help but stare at Soma's contorted face. Just seeing the prince looking like that made his dick so hard it felt like steel. Without another thought, Agni quickly removed his fingers and lined his throbbing erection up against Soma's puckered hole, breath ragged as he thrust himself in completely, screaming as he settled deep inside the younger man.

Soma cried out at the intense feeling of being split apart, but instead of stopping the older man above him, simply lifted his long legs higher into the air and held them up. When the last painful tremor dissolved, he opened his eyes to stare into Agni's, the silent wish being heard loud and clear.

Agni pulled out slowly only to ram himself back in, the force making his head spin. He continued just like that for a few moments longer, until his prince cried out in pleasure, head lolling back against the bed.

"Ah! Agni...again!"

"Yes, prince..." Agni placed his hands on either side of the younger man's head and spread his knees farther apart, the new position infinitely better as he continuously rammed his aching dick into the extremely wet tightness over and over, harsh grunts echoing off the walls around them. His hips jerked and he pressed himself tighter against Soma's lower region, only to pull back then surge forward, the loud slaps of skin on skin almost drowning out their grunts and moans of pure ecstacy. "Ah, god...Soma, you're so...tight..." Agni listened intently, utterly focused on the prince's moans and mewls, adding his own grunts to the mix as he started thrusting harder and deeper. He could barely take it anymore, his need to reach orgasm was so intense. But he didn't stop. He had too much sexual frustration built up; He couldn't stop if he wanted to. The feel of his erection sliding in and out, in and out...the tightness of the abused hole...the sweet sounds of the man beneath him...everything felt better than he ever could have imagined. Agni could feel the semen building up and he slammed his hips against Soma's once, twice, three times...then he came. Hard. He cried out as his seed rocketed out and filled Soma's insides, still slightly thrusting into the flesh that tightened lovingly around his manhood until finally, he stopped. Still gasping, he looked into the eyes of the only person he cared for, and for the first time in his entire life, he knew that what he felt for the prince was more than just affection. More than infatuation.

More than friendly.

"Agni...I love you."

Agni smiled, and leaned down to place a tender kiss against the younger man's lips as he carefully pulled his softened length from the walls surrounding it, drawing a pained whimper from said man. The older man picked up his master, placing him gently in the middle of the large bed, and sidled up beside the now sleeping youth. Brushing purple bangs behind an ear, Agni stayed awake to lovingly watch over his beloved master. "And I love you, mere rajakumara... Forever and always." Wrapping his tired arms around the price, he sighed. His wish came true...and now that Soma was entirely his, he felt complete. He leaned in close and whispered in Soma's ear, hoping that the younger man could hear him. "App meri jindagi, meri dhadkane aur meri saason main hain...aap hi mere sab kuch hain ji."

Things would never be the same between them, and Agni was more than fine with that.

xxENDxx


End file.
